


Social Networking for Over-Forties

by lillypillylies



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/pseuds/lillypillylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily calls home from college - or at least, she calls Gillian. This may or may not be the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Networking for Over-Forties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



"I'm just saying, there's a reason I decided to go to college in another timezone."

"I know, Em."

"Right? And then he calls just to interrogate me and it's like, he's surprised when I don't always answer?"

"I'd go with 'freshman year is very busy' or 'I was in the library' if I were you."

"And I am super busy, and sometimes I'm even in the library."

"Just no video calls. Your dad isn't as good with vocal stress indicators."

"This is why I always answer your calls, Gillian."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"I bet he wants you to analyse my vocal whatevers, though, right?"

"He hasn't asked."

"He totally wants you to."

"But, he has not asked."

"I guess that's progress."

"Even your father can recognise boundaries. When he wants to."

"Right. Speaking of progress..."

"Hm?"

"I haven't asked, either."

"Asked what?"

"And I'm not going to ask. Because boundaries. And privacy. Privacy is good."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm picking up some vocal stress indicators, Gill."

"You are not."

"But I'm not asking."

"I don't know what we're discussing, but it's always a pleasure hearing from you, sweetheart."

"Wow. Dad's right, you are a terrible liar."

"Oh, come on. First, I am not that bad. And second, who's lying? I'm an honest person, Emily Lightman."

"Okay. We can change the subject, I guess. So, what are you up to today?"

"Just spending a lazy morning in bed. I'll probably go in to work for a little while later this afternoon."

"Ugh, it's Sunday. Relax, lady, geez."

"I'm still in bed, in my pyjamas! I only just got up a little while ago to get some coffee. I know how to relax."

"Well, I'm still in bed, too. But it's still pretty early here, not even ten."

"Big Saturday night, huh?"

"There may have been a party. Or parties. Don't judge me."

"As long as you're taking care of yourself, I completely approve."

"That's what aspirin is for. Hey, are you wearing the pyjamas that Dad and I got you last Christmas? Or, you know, the ones I got you and then wrote Dad's and my names on the tag?"

"Um, yes, I am actually."

"Are you just saying that? You don't have to pretend to like them if you don't. I told Dad you would like them but his only opinion was that he couldn't believe people paid that much for clothes just to sleep in but like _I_ thought they were cute, anyway. Who doesn't like penguins?"

"Em, I am wearing them. I love the penguins."

"Oh, send me a selfie!"

"I don't think I've ever sent a selfie before. Don't laugh, I was born when hair was big and pant legs were even bigger. We're all thankful there were no selfies in those days."

"Now you have to send me one. For posterity, Gill."

"All right, let me figure this out here... Wait, is that right? Hello?"

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, so yeah, we got disconnected. But I got the photo, well done."

"Thank you, I'm feeling accomplished."

"The pyjamas are totally cute, I have great taste."

"They're my favourite pair."

"I also have great taste in other things. Like bedsheets."

"Oh?"

"You know, like the grey ones that I picked out for Dad like two years ago - that look just like the ones you're lying on. In my dad's bed. Comfy?"

"Actually, I am."

"I didn't ask. I didn't want to, like, jinx it."

"Emily, sweetie, I didn't have to send that selfie."

"And you haven't asked, either, but - I'm really, super happy for you guys."

"Me too."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Downstairs, making a racket in the kitchen. He said he was just making scrambled eggs, but who knows."

"He's making you breakfast in bed? God, that's so adorable. Okay, I'll let you go. Give you some privacy or whatever."

"Anything you want me to pass on to your dad?"

"Uh, how about a lecture about respecting boundaries? He'll listen if it's you."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"He always listens to you. Even when he doesn't agree, or just does whatever he's going to do anyway, because, you know, it's him, he still listens to you. That's how I first knew... Anyway. I'll call you next week, okay? Tell Dad I love him, along with the lecture. And you too, Gill, love you!"

"Bye sweetie, love you!"

"That my long lost daughter? Here, shove over, watch the tray."

"Mmm, this looks good."

"Don't sound so surprised, eh." 

"And Emily says to say she loves you."

"Could act like it, then. Never answers her bloody phone. Here, give us your mobile, I'll call her on yours - she picks up for you, doesn't she?"

"Don't you dare."

"Eh, have you seen the pictures on her facebook today? I need to ask her several dozen questions about her recent social activities."

"Don't. You. Dare."

"And here I brought you breakfast in bed and all. There's gratitude."

"Don't involve me in your mind games. She still likes me."

"Who wouldn't? Everybody likes you, even me, an' I don't like anyone. So if she's asking you to pass along messages, she knows I'm around abouts to give the message to, early on a Sunday morning and all, yeah?"

"She knows."

"She finally came out and asked? It's been killing her, you know. I thought I'd drag it out another few years, just for fun."

"Actually, she didn't have to ask."

"Well, she's my kid, ain't she? 'Ere, Foster, love the penguins. I have fantastic taste, haven't I?"

"Stop talking, come here, and smile."

"What's this?"

"A selfie. For Em."

"In my day we had a different word for taking photos in bed together. Didn't involve penguins, though. Not unless things got very kinky."

"Just smile, Cal."

And he did.


End file.
